The Camp War
by Booksareforever
Summary: Hello. What if the quest in the Mark of Athena happened. What if the Roman's declared war on the Greeks becuase of Leo's attack. All these questions and some more will be answered in...The Camp War! All canon couples except Shazico (Thanks Tailsdoll13) and the ones that cross camps. Bye please read, review, follow and favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**Yello BooksareForever (Not my real name) reporting for duty. This my first fanfic so try to be nice pwease. This is alternate story where there never was the quest for Athena Parthanos. And the Romans declared war because of Leo's attack. Camp-Half Blood will be a little bigger. I'm gonna need ideas for children of Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Also I'm going to revive some peoples (cus I got all the power). I will do mostly canon couples but some are across camps so maybe not. I am a big Tailsdoll13 fan so I may ask to use Shazer and Shazico in later chapters. Here is the first chappie yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaa aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.**

** P.S will be featuring my character Noah Risley**

**(Noah's P.O.V) ** I was psyched. Well as psyched as possible when preparing for a war. I was a son of Athena so war was in my blood. This is a war unlike any other. This was a war between 2 camps. Camp-Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. It all started when Leo Valdez fired upon the romans. They did not take kindly to that and all Greeks were immediately banished. When both leaders were exchanged the Argo 2 sped away. The second the ship touched down I rushed to my crush Annabeth Chase

and asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing Noah but run and tell Chiron I'm going to call a meeting for all campers at the Camp Fire.

**Sorry bout the short chappie but I just needed to set up everything**


	2. The camp fire

**Hi it's me again (BooksareForever). I'm going to stop other reviews about this. Nothing absolutely Nothing! Will happen between Noah and Annabeth it's just something I set up so I can do something later. I fully support Percabeth. I told you I'm doing canon couples. This will be 2 POV'S. Now onto the story.**

** (3****rd**** person POV**) "Everybody shut up"! Annabeth shouted. All chatting and muttering stopped because this was only the third full camp meeting in Camp-Half Blood history. "Following recent events I feel reason to tell you a secret that has been kept since the 1800's" Annabeth said over the crowd. "You all know of the Roman Empire and their mythology." "Just as there is a Greek camp there is a Roman one." A collective gasp rose from the campers. Shouts of "Lies!" and cries of "That's where Jason came from." "Silence" bellowed Chiron. Just as when Annabeth shouted everyone fell silence. "We sent delegates on a diplomatic mission to this camp and we failed." "Due to a malfunction of the Argo 2's cannons and a dreadful Eidolon they have declared war on all Greeks." Large objections mainly from the Ares cabins arose. "There declaration of war will arrive later in the week." "Please report to your camp counselors tomorrow for your duties for the following war. The campers dispersed in small groups talking amongst themselves. (**Percy's POV) **My mouth was still hanging open. Having spent many months among them I never thought they would declare war. Yes I knew they were a war like people but I never expected this. For one of the first times in my life I was truly afraid. We barely survived the war with Kronos we aren't ready for another war I thought. Even with all the new campers coming in we are still vastly outnumbered. Percy prayed to all the gods on Olympus that we wouldn't be annihilated

**Hope you liked gain this is my first story so it may be a little sloppy. Please follow and review **


	3. Roles

**New chappie! (imaginary internet claps) I have great news (drum roll please) I CAN USE SHAZER AND SHAZICO. Yes the great author TailsDoll13 has graciously given me permission to use them! And for the people who I promised chapters to I'm sorry my laptop died. And I'm having a new typing experience. I'm typing with painted nails. Yes a boy is typing with painted nails now let me tell you the story before you die laughing. And I'm not gay. I was playing Truth or Dare with my friends and my crush Sydney dared me to let the girls paint my nails. So you can now imagine me typing with orange, green, and silver nails. Now again I NEED CHARACTER IDEAS YES I AM CREATIVE BUT I CANT REPOPULATE AN ENTIRE CAMP. Now onto the chapter cus I have to go to my soccer game. **

(Poseidon's Cabin POV) The next day the Poseidon cabin awoke to a see a giant scroll stapled to their doorway. "Why the heck is there a scroll taped to the doorway" asked Grant from the back of the room. "Weren't you at the Campfire" asked Shazer with a confused look on her face "I thought I saw your little blonde head." "I was with Abby" he said rubbing his eyes. "Well long story short we are at war with Rome" Shazer shouted from the bathroom. That got Grant up "The country or the camp" he asked praying it wasn't the camp. "The camp" Percy said walking through the doorway much to Grant's dismay. "Now let's read this thing." It read as follows

Poseidon Cabin

Your main job will be to make sure the Romans can't attack by sea. But seeing as you are some of the best fighters in the camp we will also need you on the battlefield. So we will have one patrolling the sea and 2 fighting please report to battle duty at 9:45.

Seeing as it was already 9:30 the all simultaneously said "Aw S++T.

(Hades Cabin POV) The two boys awoke to the loud blundering of the alarm clock. They turned to see a scroll nailed on the door. Rhance got out of bed and read it aloud. "Hades Cabin." "You will report to the special squadron at 9:45." "We will also need Nico's help on the negotiating table. "And since we are vastly outnumbered we will need you to summon some skeleton warriors to help with the fighting effort." "Seems reasonable" said Nico. "Except the fact that its 9:30" said Rhance "Dang it

(Apollo's Cabin POV) The large cabin was busy. They were the second largest cabin after the Hermes Cabin. They had been split up into 2 squadrons both in charge of reducing charges and finding chinks in armor.

(Huntresses of Artemis POV) The hunters of Artemis were flabbergasted. Their mistress Lady Artemis had disappeared and then a mysterious boy showed up claiming to be the Guardian of the Hunt. They tested him and his claim held up. They later discovered his name was Cooper (I will not reveal his last name seeing as he is my real life friend). They were now rushing to Camp Half-Blood because Chiron had sent a distress signal. With a boy joining the Hunt even if he was the guardian required an entirely new set of rules. They had just passed Long Island Sound and could see the preparations for war.

(Athena's Cabin POV) The once peaceful cabin had turned into a war zone. All Athena children were fighting in the special squadron. But some with a knack for battle strategy had been pulled to help work out the overall strategy. Now Noah, Annabeth, and Malcolm were pouring over a map of the camp. "If we put the Hunters over here then we can move the Ares cabin on the front line" Noah said pointing to various points on the map. "What if we set up the Apollo cabin around Thalia's Tree so we can weaken their numbers before the first spear is thrown" Malcolm suggested. Annabeth was getting mad at the back and forth discussion between Malcolm and Noah. She had chosen Malcolm over Noah as her second in command ,and that slightly pissed Noah off. She had chosen Malcolm over Noah because Malcolm had a pure calculating mind while Noah was known to make emotional decisions. "Guys let's stop. We can figure this out later." "Fine" Noah replied sourly. He didn't care if Annabeth was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen she had still pissed him off.

(Ares Cabin POV) Under Clarisse's strict guidance the Ares Cabin had woken at the crack of dawn and were practicing in the sword fighting arena. They were the Camp's Main fighting unit. They had grown amazingly reaching up to 20 members. Now you wouldn't want to take on 20 Ares kids normally but with more and more coming in every day they had had to build an extra cabin. (Personally as the narrator I don't like the Roman's chances)

(Hephaestus Cabin POV) The Hephaestus cabin was in turmoil. When Leo walked in he was greeted by boo's. Some people still considered him the cause of the war. Charles calmed everybody down with his surprisingly silver tongue. A particularly annoying camper started to speak up but before he could get a word out he had gotten shocked. Call it luck or call it Jason sensing someone was about to diss his best friend but he immediately fainted. They were all going to work in the forges. With the help of Tyson and some other Cyclopes they hoped to make enough weapons so that the could fight too

**END CHAPTER**

**Hope you guys liked it. I know some of you will complain about me not mentioning the other cabin's but I only did ones that will have major roles in the war. But here they are anyway**

**Aphrodite-Guarding the Big house**

**Hermes-Fighting**

**Dionysus-Fighting**

**Demeter-Growing protective plants around various entrances**

**Hecate-guarding the infirmary**

**All others will be fighting. Long chapter right. And yes the previous authors note is true. Thnx to the reviewers. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well howdy! I know I haven't updated in a while but I truly lost interest in writing this story until Jasmine di Angelo restarted that fire. So I thought… Let's check on the Romans! Oh and WHAT IN THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Over 150 people have read this story and how many have reviewed? Hmm ….11! So If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter I will stop writing this story. So you read this and I'll continue eating my Cheezits**

**(Jason's POV) **Well I was pissed. Let's see what had happened in the 2 days since I teleported off the Argo 2. I had been stripped of my Preator status, been interrogated a couple of times, got taunted by Octavian, and locked in the Roman prison. So yeah my life sucks right now and any time I try to go to sleep I see Piper. I heard the door creak and pretended to be asleep. I heard footsteps and felt a swift kick to the stomach and heard "Sit up swine." I sat up and saw Octavian's smug little face and Reyna's face that seemed tear stained. They explained that since I had betrayed them I would be sentenced to life imprisonment unless my "services" were required. I was also informed that Octavian had been appointed the new Preator. Before I could make some snarky comment they left so I devised a plan to get out of their while simultaneously planning Octavian's death.

**(Third Person POV) **Statistically it looked like the Romans would dominate buuut some interesting things were going to take place soon. In terms of EVERYTHING THE Romans have more except spirit. And the Romans had War Elephants.

**(Jason's POV) **I had made the irrational decision to break out. I summoned all my strength and destroyed the roof. See that raised an alarm naturally so I flew out. I say Camp Jupiter and scowled in disgust. Then I used my internal compass and found Long Island and started to fly there.

**HEHE Cliffie anyway REVIEW sorry bout the short chappie. I promise the next 2 will be longer**


End file.
